


痊愈

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	1. Chapter 1

痊愈  
可以说，我对足球一窍不通，知道几个球星，却没看过什么比赛，不知道意甲西甲有什么差别也不清楚欧冠是什么赛制。我知道这个对于生活在二十一世纪的男性来说是一件不可思议乃至于匪夷所思的事情，  
但是我的确一无所知，我也不忌讳承认这一点。  
所以当社里面在休息日打我电话，通知我，需要我去采访今年新科金球先生的时候，我是懵的——再怎么样也不应该轮到我啊，他们体育记者都死完了么？  
对不起，我知道这么说不太好，但是再好的涵养也只能让我被凌晨四点的电话叫起来的时候，把这句话压在心里不说出口——我做不到我体育记者的同事们那样欢呼雀跃之余还能思考穿件什么样的球衣最妥帖。  
体育记者们当然都没有死完，但是他们不约而同的陷入不同种类的麻烦，上吐下泻的，高烧不退的，还有家里小孩突然出车祸的，简直巧合的让人毛骨悚然。可是抢先约到金球先生的机会难得，社里绝对不可能放弃，金球先生的档期又很满，改时间也不是备用选项。  
这个时候，我，一个专业做灵异事件采访的记者，就突然被征召了。说真的，我去干什么呢？把球是怎么从他脚下踢出又是怎么滚进了球门这一个过程写一篇《球场幽灵》么？“啊，突然他感觉自己被什么人操控了，他无法控制自己的身体，他心里绝望的哀嚎，不，请不要这样，他还要踢完这一场球赛，他还需要把胜利给他们的球队带回去！但是出乎所有人意料的是，那个神奇的球，他进了！”  
什么恶俗的街边小报的叙述方式，我们是严肃正经的杂志社。我记得我上次写的采访小纪递交上去，编辑毫不犹豫的打回来的时候，就是这么评价的。现在让我去采访金球先生，大概是我们杂志社迟早要完，命数已尽。  
虽然我嘴上这么抱怨着，但是动作一点都不敢怠慢，找出正装倒腾自己，收拾好装备，赶在日出时分出门，天杀的，和金球先生约的时间居然是早餐时分。可怜的没有代步工具的我，只能乘公交跨越半个城去那家风评很好的能吃出米其林晚餐价格的早餐餐厅。  
让我没有想到的是我一路通畅，没有堵车，提早了将近一个小时到餐厅的时候，金球先生到的比我还早。他已经在预定好的小房间里喝了两杯咖啡，正在看今天的早报，体育板块。这真的是一个自恋的人，体育版面的头版头条一定是他的高清正脸照。  
不过，我要是长了他那样的一张脸，我也天天看。  
他看到我进来非常热情的招呼我，侍者为我拉开椅子的时候，他已经把早餐菜单翻到主厨推荐的页面放到了我的面前，其实他真的不用如此客气，因为我一定会点最贵的套餐，绝对的，只选贵的，不选对的，杂志社给报销所有的费用这样好的机会，我只希望这家早餐能对得起我的早起。  
点完单，侍者离开以后我就打开了录音笔，趁着上菜的几分钟开始我的采访，好在社里面没有坑人到什么材料都不给，我也就是基本照着采访稿件念下去，尽管这些问题都很无聊，很中规中矩，也就是中规中矩的无聊。  
所以当采访进行到一半的时候我就忍不住犯了职业病，对于一些不该问的细节问东问西。在我问到：“您觉得您走上足球的道路并且取得今天的成就是冥冥之中注定的还是说有什么看不见的力量支持你走到的今天？”的时候，金球先生似乎也发现了我的不专业，微微挑起眉毛。  
大概是我八卦的样子过于热切，他看了我三秒，才悠悠的开口：“我给你讲一个故事吧。”  
“故事发生在很久以前……”

【“手续都已经办齐了，先生。我向您保证绝对不会有质量问题，我们衷心的祝愿您的儿子能够痊愈，也希望您能够在下一次公审投票中投出宝贵的一票。为了您的孩子，也是为了更多的孩子。”

 

克里斯的行李很少，打包成了一个不大的行军书包，他需要带的所有东西都在里面。他坐在走廊上沉默的靠着墙，今天他要离开培养中心，接收他的人会给他准备齐所有他要的东西，而他带走只是他“认为自己需要的”东西。  
过去十五年的生活他带走的只有这么一小包。  
他在中心呆的太久了，这一次能离开，所有人都很高兴，除了克里斯，因为他也不知道自己高不高兴。他只是沉默的坐着，看着面前雪白的墙体。  
门突然开了，大概是商谈结束了，院长带着一对衣饰整洁的夫妇走了出来，克里斯立刻站起来。院长满意的对他微笑了一下，手搭在他的肩膀上面向那一对夫妇介绍：“这是克里斯，是一个好孩子。克里斯，这是莱特夫妇，莱特先生是议员，你要和他们一起生活一段时间。”  
克里斯别扭的想要挣扎，但是他知道，这种情况下，他最好保持体面，不要动弹，摆出微笑，“莱特先生，莱特夫人。”  
莱特夫妇明显的很不自在，莱特夫人甚至频频紧张的摸着自己的手腕，这代表着他们想赶快摆脱这一个压抑的让人生厌的环境。“院长，如果没有别的需要注意的事情，我想我们就先带着克里斯告辞了，费用已经通过代理机构划到中心的账户里面，谢谢您的接待。”  
莱特先生和院长握握手，而莱特夫人，那位优雅的女士走过来轻巧的挽住克里斯，他们一起向外面走去，克里斯从来没有见过的外面。外面是一辆车，停在阳光下面，被保养的很好，漆面泛着精细的反光，工作人员走上去为莱特夫人拉开车门，同时也给克里斯的眼睛绑上黑色宽带。宽带的质感柔软，用力绑的很紧也不会压迫眼睛。  
克里斯什么都看不见，在工作人员的帮助下才能坐进车里，莱特夫人安抚的拍拍他的膝盖，她的葡萄牙语说的并不很葡萄牙，大概不是葡萄牙人，但是语调温柔，听起来就格外的舒服。“克里斯？我是西蒙妮·莱特，你可以直接叫我西蒙妮，现在我们要回家，嗯，我们已经给你准备好了房间还有衣服。”  
她的声音过于温柔了，让人有些昏昏欲睡，克里斯点头，却没有怎么在意在听。  
其实她用不着这么温柔的，他只不过是一个商品。培养中心基因工程制作并且培养长大的商品，随时准备为了他们这些有钱有势的家庭提供自己身体内部的器官，如果运气好，变成一次性的消耗品早早的结束，如果运气不好，变成消耗品，拖个几年才能一命呜呼也只能说有点糟糕。这种温柔不可以也没必要。  
看上去莱特家应该挺远的，莱特夫人小心翼翼的和他说，她有两个儿子，大儿子叫做里奇，小儿子叫做迪甘，他们的大儿子有先天性心脏病，但是一直接受的都是保守治疗，但是现在保守治疗已经无法再延续他的生命了。为了救他们的孩子，从来投人造人基因贩卖反对票的莱特夫妇也不得不求助于地下渠道，买了一个基因匹配的人造人。  
当一个一次性消耗品挺好的，早移植早结束。  
克里斯是这么想的，他在培养中心呆了很多年，但是一直没有“用”，随着年纪渐渐的增长他越来越不受欢迎，与之相对的他的价格也越来越高，当然愿意找他匹配的人就更加的少了，这是一个恶性循环。一次性结束，他简直是求之不得。

当车终于驶入一家庭院，他脸上的宽带被解了下来，克里斯没有立刻睁眼，他能感受到斜照的眼光铺撒在他的眼眶里面，暖暖的，要是骤然睁眼，他一定会被阳光晒伤。他的身体不能有所损伤，不能是瑕疵品。  
克里斯缓缓的睁开眼睛，橘色的夕阳带着金色的细闪就像是流动的金水铺在绿色的草坪上，开的正好的花朵浮动着喜悦的芬芳，自动喷水机在勤勤恳恳的工作，喷出的水雾结成微不可见的彩虹。石子路向前，朝两边分开，雕花的门廊缠着藤蔓。莱特夫人带着他向屋子里面走去。  
这是一栋老房子，但是养护的很好，精心打理的地毯和品质舒适的拖鞋都是克里斯在培养中心没有见过的，更不用说磨的圆滑的木质阶梯和维多利亚时期的水晶吊灯。客厅宽阔摆着一张一看就很舒服的沙发，茶柜上面放着几本书。  
沙发上面坐着的大概是莱特夫人的儿子中的一个，他几乎是立刻合上了书，但是却是缓缓的站起来。他的五官鲜活，可以算的上是一个好看的男孩子，年纪应该比克里斯略大一些。  
“这是里奇，迪甘在外面踢球。”莱特夫人为他们做介绍，克里斯几乎是一下子就反应过来了，他就是那个等着克里斯到来的男孩。  
里奇对他伸出手：“你好，我是里奇·莱特，不过我更习惯别人叫我卡卡。你是克里斯，对么？”  
克里斯沉默的握住他的手，他的手温暖干燥，指节修长，能把克里斯的手整个包住，“我带你去看一下你的房间。”  
克里斯胡乱的点点头，他有点喜欢这个家，也有点喜欢这个第一次见到的人，这不是一个好的现象，这种情感会让他的心理失衡的。所以他不打算回应里奇说的话，保持沉默是一个很好的解决办法。  
恰好里奇或者说是卡卡也不怎么在意他的回应，他只是引着克里斯走上楼，他的声音略微有一点低沉，吐字的间隙很短，说话也挺好听，他和莱特夫人很像。他的房间也布置的很舒服，原木色的家具和蓝绿色的床品，床头叠着新的睡衣。克里斯放下他仅有的那只背包，坐在床上，床不软不硬，床品的手感很好。  
卡卡面带微笑的看着他，这让克里斯微微有点窘迫，很快他胸腔里面的跳动的心脏就会为他工作，他平淡而乏味生活将被他绚丽的未来抹去，这让他不知道该怎么面对卡卡，就像他不知道该怎么面对自己的生命一样。  
“克里斯，我能问一下你的全名叫什么吗？”卡卡的声音把他从神游中唤回来，“克里斯应该只是名吧？”】

他讲的不紧不慢，但是内容和金球奖、欧冠乃至于足球都没有任何的关联，听的我很着急。但是多年采访灵异事件的经历让我勉强耐下心来。这个故事里面目前出现了两个人，克里斯和卡卡，这两个名字我都没有听说过，但是其中应该有一个是这位金球先生本人。  
事出匆忙，我并没有对他的身世做什么了解调查，否则现在应该就知道这个故事出发的视角了，我在心里叹气来勉强压过不安。  
培养中心，这个名词现在已经销声匿迹了，但是在20年前，或者说在10年前，都是一个热议的话题。关于基因合成人是否具备自然人同等的人权至今也还是争论不休，有无数个家庭因为培养中心提供的人体器官而得到拯救，时至今日仍然有无数等待匹配源的家庭在呼唤培养中心的再一次建立，但是同样的无数的基因合成人死的悄无声息，人工的基因挑选比物竞天择更加的严格和残酷，基因合成人优秀的近乎完美的身体只是为了填补自然的残缺而存在。  
这是多么的讽刺。  
我不是很清楚我面前的金球先生为什么要说起这个，毕竟，如果他是培养中心的受益者，那么这个故事将会对他的事业造成巨大的打击——即使我对足球一无所知。  
我不是一个称职的记者，我的第一反应居然不是这个独家新闻一定会大卖。  
这么想着我隐隐激动了起来，我不是一个很擅长隐藏情绪的人，金球先生大概也看出了这一点，他喝了口咖啡，继续讲这个故事。

【莱特夫人给克里斯准备的身份是朋友家的小孩，父母出差去了，暂时过来借住——真是一个糟糕又蹩脚的谎言，克里斯看到莱特夫人的手紧紧的捏着一个十字架。  
她大约是一个信徒，在父的注视下说谎应该很难受。  
克里斯不太清楚这种感觉，因为他没有信仰。非自然生的孩子，即使真的有天父，大概也不会保佑他的吧。克里斯想起培养中心的禁书目录单上的那一本《仿生人会梦见电子羊么？》，看着书名就知道它为什么待在禁书目录单上。  
卡卡想的就没有克里斯这么多且复杂了，他只是很高兴又多了一个新的朋友，尽管克里斯看上去不是那么好相处。他因为身体原因大多数时间都待在家里，和保姆一起，看书、画画、听歌，看上去是很安静的性格。  
卡卡其实很羡慕其他人，也很喜欢听别人在阳光下奔跑跳跃的生活。  
克里斯被限制不能离开莱特家，所以他有大把大把的时间可以和克里斯聊天。卡卡的话题总是放在外面的世界。但是克里斯同样的对这个世界一无所知，他大多数时间都不知道该怎么和卡卡交流。  
虽然他真的很喜欢卡卡。  
有谁会不喜欢卡卡呢？看着他的脸大概就说不出一句“讨厌”吧，更何况，他温柔体贴，聊天永远不会冷场。】


	2. 中

【“这是蔷薇，我种的。”  
卡卡带着克里斯在花园里面漫步，兴致勃勃的指认一丛又一丛的花，这些花有专人在打理，但是卡卡也时不时会来整理这些美丽的小姑娘，卡卡把他们叫做小姑娘。  
阳光打在他精细的侧脸看上去像是一幅过于久远而放的发黄的油画，笼罩着死神的阴影，无时不刻的提醒着克里斯，这样的岁月静好是短暂的，就像是卡卡撒在蔷薇上的水珠很快就蒸发不见了。  
克里斯不知道他该怎么样对待卡卡，小小的怨恨在他的心底里面生长着，克里斯的心下苦的难以言喻，他本应该平静，他本应该镇定，迎接自己必然的命运，但是偏偏有人搅动风云，让他的心不得安宁。  
卡卡是如此的让人有一种想活下去的冲动。  
可想而知的无趣的生活，在他的身边变的如此令人期待。  
克里斯苦笑，生命于他不过是指间沙，很快就要漏个干净，漏到另一个沙漏里去。他看着名为卡卡的沙漏，卡卡无知无觉的，专心的伺弄他的花草。  
这是一个悖论啊。  
卡卡让他有了不想死的情绪，但是他要活下去，卡卡就得死，那样他活下去的意义就是虚无的。  
如果他就此为了卡卡死去，那么他在卡卡的生命中甚至不一定比的上那一束花草，大约只是一个沉默寡言的陌生人，最多不过是一个愚蠢的玩伴，也许他甚至不会记得他，不会记得曾经有一个人为他献出生命。  
也许克里斯走神的太明显，卡卡沾了一手的土站起来，“抱歉，我光顾着自己了，你大概觉得有点无聊了。”他说抱歉就真的觉得抱歉，他的眼睛里面都闪烁着抱歉，棕色的像是巧克力一般的眼睛看着他，克里斯能从里面看见自己小小的身影。  
克里斯不想解释自己为什么走神了，就顺着卡卡给的台阶下，“是有点，我不太懂这些花。”  
卡卡知道克里斯有心事，每一次他的父母带他去见医生回来之后，脸上的隐藏着忧伤的神情，和克里斯现在相差不离。  
他很多的时候不明白，为什么克里斯的身上总是萦绕着这种忧伤，虽不浓重却像是雾霭一样围绕着克里斯，把克里斯和他隔开。他不喜欢这种感觉。  
卡卡很喜欢克里斯，不仅仅是因为克里斯是他难得的玩伴——尽管这是实话，心脏病让卡卡大多数时候只能看着别人呼朋引伴的离开，自己徒劳的伸手留在原地，谁愿意带一颗定时炸弹出门呢？谁知道他会在哪一个时刻突然倒下呢？卡卡学会坦然自若的放下希冀的手，做一个格格不入的乖孩子。  
可是克里斯是不一样的，克里斯愿意用所有的时间陪伴他，也不会觉得他没有什么意趣的嘟嘟囔囔的碎碎念很惹人厌烦，他就像是一个安静的贴心的陪伴者，或者说  
——是上帝的礼物。  
卡卡不希望他的礼物是如此的悲伤的，这让他也有些悲伤，尽管天气干燥他也能嗅到湿漉漉的水汽的气息。  
“那我们回去吧。”卡卡当机立断，但是动作还是不仅不缓，他的心脏在隐隐的作痛，他轻轻的心下说：“乖一点，乖一点。”  
他不希望克里斯也像别人那样，把他当做一个弱不禁风的娃娃，卡卡撑起笑容：“今天应该有球赛，我们回去看球赛吧——克里斯你喜欢足球么？”  
克里斯说不上自己喜不喜欢，因为足球这种强对抗性的运动从来不在他们运动课的考量范围之内。作为商品，他们的身体必须是完美无缺的，只有完美无缺才能卖出高价，否则只能被当成零件，一件一件拆开来贱卖，活的生不如死。  
虽然，哪怕是完美无缺，也未必能有什么好下场。  
不过有谁会在意他们的死活呢？  
克里斯没有踢过球，倒是他认识的有一个人“踢过”，也算是为足球做过贡献。  
费尔南多·托雷斯这个名字从克里斯的心脏上掠过，投下一片疼痛的阴影。克里斯还记得，他被一个足球世家买走的时候，院长还叹了一句，那样一张脸，可惜了。  
院长的意思当然不是为托雷斯悲惨的命运感到悲伤或者是惋惜，只是想要不是对方给出的是买断合约，那张脸可以另卖高价。谁会不想要托雷斯的脸呢？  
但是对方的开价很美好，托雷斯可以当一个长久的备用器官的库，他的身体在对方眼里可比一张漂亮的脸值钱多了。  
克里斯在那以后就再也没见过托雷斯，他的房间住进了别的仿生人培育中心的人都是健忘的，渐渐大家都忘记有过这么一个人，就像他们现在也开始遗忘克里斯。  
卡卡看到克里斯的脸色不太好，心下有些犹豫。他不太清楚自己说错了什么，戳痛了克里斯哪一点，一时间有点手足无措，好在还算快的收拾自己的情绪。“抱歉？”  
克里斯把自己从关于托雷斯物伤其类的回忆中摆脱出来，“你为什么道歉？你又没做错什么。”  
“我好像说了什么让你不高兴的话。”卡卡带着一点歉疚笑起来，他不喜欢克里斯皱眉的样子，平添三分阴郁，就像是世界上没有什么事情能让他开心起来。】

我完全浸入了这个故事，以至于我听见一个有点熟悉的人名一下子都没反应过来。好在我还没有完全被带着走，以至于丢人丢的一发不可收拾，虽然贸然打断金球先生的叙述实在是不怎么礼貌。“费尔南多·托雷斯？拉莫斯先生的费尔南多·托雷斯？”  
如果是那位托雷斯先生，那么就可以大做文章了。拉莫斯先生早年踢过球，但是由于频繁受伤，家族并不希望他继续，他也就顺势从球员转战了幕后，现在是也是世界足协的高管了。而那位托雷斯先生，是他的情人，身世普通，还是一位盲人，相貌虽然好，但是不少人还是觉得他配不上拉莫斯先生。  
由于拉莫斯先生的投资版图不仅仅限于足球，还有娱乐圈，所以我这等球盲也多少有所耳闻，一时间羞愧起来，毕竟我对我的采访对象可以说的上是一无所知，我连忙喝了一口英国茶来演示自己的尴尬。  
金球先生似乎不介意：“无论是费尔南多，还是托雷斯，都是普通的西班牙名字，不是么？除了塞尔吉奥的费尔南多·托雷斯，就不能有别的费尔南多·托雷斯了么？”  
“当然不是。”我连忙补救，“只是那个托雷斯先生实在是太过于有名，让人一下子联想到了而已。我们继续吧。”

【“没事，我没有不高兴。我们进去看球吧，今天是谁对谁？”克里斯看的出来卡卡小心翼翼的迁就，他本来以为像是卡卡这样家庭出生的人永远不会有这样的情态。  
他们生而为人，应该是骄矜的，乃至于些许蛮横的，因为那是他们与生俱来的权力。  
也许大概因为对于正常人来说，他也是一个异类吧，脆弱的，柔软的异类。  
克里斯不愿意多想，他决定顺着卡卡的话说。  
卡卡开心了起来：“皇家马德里对瓦伦西亚！史上第一次决赛双方来自同一个国家。克里斯你最喜欢的球队是哪一支啊？”  
“按联赛分，英超曼联，西甲皇家马德里，意甲尤文图斯。”克里斯打起精神应付着卡卡。  
卡卡脚步一顿，别嘴道：“尤文图斯啊。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我最喜欢米兰。”  
“……呃，也挺好的？好歹神圣同盟？”  
卡卡看着克里斯纠结的样子，“噗嗤”笑出声，“我看上去是那么小心眼的人么？走啦。”  
克里斯发觉了卡卡是开玩笑，神色语气就放松多了，“你看球不怕心脏受不了啊。”  
卡卡眨巴一双眼睛，手捂住胸口，“可怕可怕了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
最终，皇家马德里额3:0瓦伦西亚，赢得了冠军。  
卡卡和克里斯都支持皇家马德里，一时间两个人全部心思都在球上，热烈的讨论的阵容和战术，说着说着就说到了自己喜欢的位置。  
“如果我可以踢球话，我会选择前锋的位置。”克里斯一门心思都在研究劳尔和莫伦特斯锋线合作，“我喜欢进球的感觉。”  
“我大概会选择前腰？”卡卡不确定的说，他心下思考了几个位置，对比一番以后自嘲的笑：“也只能想想而已。”  
克里斯心下一动侧过头去看卡卡有些落寞的神情，自我厌恶情绪一下子占据了他的心脏，克里斯对于自己居然会想活下去产生了深刻的恶心，但是对死亡的厌倦扼住了他的咽喉，他的声音沙哑的自己都吓了一跳，“如果，我说如果，你可以不止是想想呢？”  
“？”卡卡愣了一下，“克里斯，不可以这么想，我不想因为我想而夺去别人的可以，你懂么？”  
卡卡话里面的含义很明确，克里斯一时间有点怔住，随即就想通了，卡卡并不是知道了他出现的原因和目的，而是因为大概有很多人明示或者暗示过他，他的状况是可以改变的，只要他的家族愿意，只要他愿意。  
但是他不愿意，他居然真的以为他和他们的“可以”是平等的，天真的或者说善良的有点可笑。  
“但是，即使你不夺去那些人的‘可以’，别人也会夺去，”克里斯知道自己说着话的神情该是有多邪佞，卡卡的脸色像是一面镜子似的提醒着他，“他们的出生本身就是意味着他们‘不可以’。”  
卡卡像是从来没有认识过克里斯一样的看着他，他的确认识他不久，但是他的直觉告诉他克里斯是一个和他很接近的人，他们有着很相同的本质，他不知道克里斯怎么说出这样的话，他感觉到克里斯话里有话，但是那种感觉很难捉摸，“为什么呢？他们的出生为什么意味着不可以呢？因为他们是不是自然降生的么？从生理结构上来说，他们和我们有什么不同呢？唯一的不同是他们可能比无法避免缺陷的我们更加的完美，但是这是他们必须放弃他们的完美来拯救残缺的我们么？他们的出生并不是他们选择的结果，但是他们却要承受这个世界因为他们的出生而产生的恶意。你觉得这是理所当然的么？”  
“不然呢？”克里斯看着卡卡，他不确定卡卡是圣母或者是伪善，亦或是他真的还保有那种天真的善良，这个时代，仿生人还是半合法的，但是他却拒绝用这种不会被法律追究的手段来得到自己一直想要的一直渴望的东西，这是正常人的品格么？  
克里斯见惯了交易。  
卡卡感觉自己的心脏被刺中了，突突的疼起来，“不然呢？他们也不想作为仿生人而诞生啊！没有人的诞生是由自己决定，每个人的诞生都是由别人的一时兴起而决定的。凭什么他们生来就是另一些人的备用零件？同样都是被动诞生的，他们为什么不能和我们一样拥有平等的人权？”  
卡卡抬手摁住自己抽痛的心脏，“为什么他们不能生而为人？”  
克里斯愣住了，他作为商品太久了，从来没有想过生而为人这个问题。  
愣住的同时还有刚刚回家进门的莱特夫妇。卡卡注意到了莱特夫妇的出现，自然也没有错过他们惊愕的神情。卡卡想到了一个可能性。  
卡卡呼吸急促起来，他知道这个猜测很荒谬，但是这个猜测同样的无限接近现实。克里斯奇怪的身世背景，克里斯奇怪的经历谈吐，克里斯奇怪的思维理论，一切的一切都明朗了起来。  
但是这个真相太过于残忍了，卡卡无法接受，他的心脏跳动失速，剧烈的眩晕袭击了他，克里斯惊慌的面容在他眼里扭曲的像是万圣节面具，莱特夫妇急呼家庭医生的声音无比的刺耳，卡卡的一只手紧紧的抓住自己的衣襟，另一只手却紧紧的抓住克里斯的手，他头脑一片昏黑，根本不知道自己用了多大的力气，自然也就完全错过了克里斯的痛呼。  
他的心里只有一个念头。  
克里斯是为他准备的仿生人。  
克里斯是那个替他去死的人。  
多么的讽刺，多么的险恶，多么的令人恶心。  
他们愉快的相处竟然是建立在一个人注定为另一个而死的基础之上。  
——————要是自己无知无觉的接受这样沉重的馈赠，那么自己和杀人凶手又有什么差别！】


	3. Chapter 3

我完全愣住了，等到服务生进来收拾一桌子残羹冷炙才勉强有点回神。侍者迅速的把餐盘都收拾掉，给我们俩上了新茶，金球先生端起杯子喝了一口润润嗓子，眼睛却看着我，包含笑意。  
“先生不继续写么？”  
我惊觉我已经停笔很久了，凌乱的字迹下面有着长长两道不知所谓的长线，录音笔还尽职尽责的闪着正在录音的信号，“可以回去整理，你的故事太有趣了，我想先好好的听完。神态记录也是记录中很重要的 一部分。”  
最后一句话完全是给自己挽尊，幸好他没有点破。  
“听完这个故事啊。”金球先生拉长了声调，“那么记者先生，你想听一个什么样的结局呢？你认为卡卡和克里斯，会有一个什么样的结局呢？”  
他说的是结局。  
我没有料到他会把这个问题抛还给我，在不知不觉中，我已经完全丧失了主动权。这个问题本身不难回答，作为故事来说，常规结局就两种，卡卡接受了克里斯的心脏移植，克里斯死了；或者是卡卡没有接受克里斯的心脏移植，卡卡死了。  
但是作为真人来说，那么毫无疑问的，怎样都是悲剧。  
金球先生大约从我的脸上看出了我想说的话，他轻轻叹了一口气，“这里有两个结局，你可以选一个你喜欢的。”

【卡卡醒来的时候，对着的是自己的房间的天花板。这一幕在卡卡十八年的生命里出现了很多次。每一次他都默默的背诵圣经，来感谢上帝，让他在他爱的人的身边又多留了一会儿。  
他会进入天堂，然后长长久久的待在那里侍奉上帝，只是没必要去的这么早，没必要让家人用眼泪来送他。  
但是这一次醒来，却是不一样的，巨大的沮丧和无力充斥着他的四肢百骸，他看着天花板，素色的硅藻泥是他自己选择的涂料，他放任自己陷在床里面。  
他一直认为仿生人和他们是一样的，都是人，都拥有无差的灵魂。他也一直认为，他的父母和他持有同一种想法，他们会为他们儿子的不幸而哀叹，这和他们禁止仿生人交易而做出的努力并不冲突。  
但是明显的，在他身体状况恶化的情况下，他们做出了违背他们的本心，违背上帝教诲的举动。卡卡眨眨眼，有些艰难的把自己撑起来，他记得他倒下去的时候紧紧的抓住了克里斯的手，虽然他知道他的父母不至于为难克里斯，但是他不想让克里斯觉得那是他的过错。  
怎么会是克里斯的过错呢？他比祭献的羔羊还要无辜。  
卡卡打开灯走出去，路过父母的房间，他听见莱特夫妇在哭泣，路过迪甘的房间，他听见迪甘在叹气，他沉默的小心的不惊动他们，走到克里斯的房间门口。门没有锁，透过门缝他能看见克里斯靠在墙边，手里正在看一本书，很久也没有翻过去一页，明显的是，心不在焉。  
卡卡轻轻敲门，没有等回复就推门走了进去，克里斯像是被吓到的兔子，一下子把书扔在了床上。“抱歉吓到你了。”卡卡把那本可怜的书拿起来，封面上是《仿生人会梦见电子羊么？》，卡卡把书放下，“抱歉，我好像总是吓到你。”  
“我没那么容易受惊吓。”克里斯镇定的坐直了，他看着卡卡，卡卡也看着他。  
现在他们之间没有秘密了，但是也不知道他们还有什么能说的。  
卡卡强迫自己打破这沉默，“我很抱歉。”  
克里斯伸出三只手指，竖在卡卡面前，“你说了第三遍了。”  
“不是，哎呀，怎么说呢。”卡卡有点为自己的词不达意恼火。克里斯轻轻笑起来，安抚卡卡的情绪，“我知道你想说什么，但是没有必要，真的没有必要。”  
“我们被创造出来，就是为了这一个目的，即使不是你需要，也会有别的人需要。你只是运气不太好的正好需要而已。”克里斯把书拿回来，“换句话说，要是我不被需要，那才是悲哀。”他故意说得云淡风轻，卡卡不需要更多的压力，他应该心安理得的躺在那里，然后享受他不被限制的人生。  
“按照这个理论，其实最好的办法是，在我出生就把我舍弃，然后仿生一个健康的人。”卡卡古怪的笑，他不喜欢克里斯把自己比作一个商品，尤其是他知道克里斯并不甘心。  
没有人会甘心的吧。  
生来就是为了被剥夺生的权利，如果是他，他宁可不要被生下来。  
克里斯感觉到卡卡有这么一点左性，但是，他的确没有任何的不愿意。因为这是卡卡。  
自己生命反正没有意义，那么把他交给卡卡，让卡卡能够在阳光下，像劳尔像莫伦特斯那样奔跑追逐，那么自己的生命就拥有了最大的意义。  
何况，卡卡还会记得他。  
他的手背上还残留着卡卡紧握的温度，他心脏失速的跳动仿佛从他手上的经络穿达到了他的心理，好像那一瞬间，他也得了心脏病。  
卡卡就是他的心脏病，卡卡不痊愈，他浑身难受。】

“这是第一种结局，”金球先生温柔的说，“然后是第二种。”

【克里斯看着卡卡被莱特夫妇手忙脚乱的扶回房间，家庭医生很快赶过来，查看他的状态。几个人挤在卡卡的床前，和克里斯像是在两个世界。  
一边是父母竭力的挽救他们的孩子，一边是一个无用的商品，像是货架上面的纸巾看着酱料洒满衣襟的孩子。他们甚至没有时间来问一下，克里斯到底和卡卡说了什么。  
他只是劝说卡卡接受祭献而已。  
卡卡急促的呼吸就像是在耳边，温暖的气息呼出来的水汽，就像是滚烫的湿润的掌心。克里低下头看着自己的手掌心，然后翻过去看自己的手背，卡卡用的力气之大，手背上面甚至留下红色的痕迹。克里斯鬼使神差的把手放到嘴边，让舌尖触碰那些痕迹，微咸的味道，微微有些疼痛的触感，他甚至为此着魔。  
迪甘匆匆的跑上楼梯，和克里斯擦肩而过，狠狠的瞪了他一眼。  
卡卡醒的时候已经是傍晚了，家庭医生的建议是他平躺着休息，别耗神。但是卡卡坚持要和莱特夫妇聊聊，家庭医生也没办法劝阻。  
卡卡固执起来的时候，总是让人没有办法。  
他们谈了什么，是克里斯不知道的。克里斯只知道，路过莱特夫妇的房间，他听见莱特夫妇在哭泣，路过迪甘的房间，他听见迪甘在叹气，他沉默的小心的不惊动他们。门没有锁，透过门缝他能看见卡卡靠在墙边，手里拿着一本东西，在往上面写着什么。  
“克里斯？”  
克里斯推开门走进去，卡卡抬起头来看他，卡卡的房间和他的差不多，原木色的家具，蓝绿的床品，只是床头还贴着AC米兰的海报。“抱歉，打扰你了。”  
“抱歉，我总是打扰你。”克里斯意有所指的说。  
“并没有，”卡卡拍拍床边，招呼克里斯坐，“你过来一下呗。”  
克里斯听话的走过去坐下，“我很抱歉。”  
卡卡困惑的皱起眉毛，“你道歉第三遍了，这是没有必要的，克里斯。”  
“我是为了我不得体……”克里斯还没有说完，卡卡把手指摁到他的嘴唇上，“克里斯，你不用道歉的，如果说谁要是真正的无辜，那肯定是你，克里斯，所以你不用道歉。”  
“我并不这么觉得。”克里斯硬邦邦的说。  
“如果你可以选择，你也不会选择作为仿生人出生，那么你就不用把你的心脏给我，也不会刺激到我。所以这不是你的错，这不是你能选择的。”卡卡把书放下，“这是我的错，如果我可以更健康一点的话。”  
他自嘲的笑起来：“我最不想让你看到的，就是我现在的样子。是我的错。”  
“不，这不是你的错，如果你出生可以选择，你也不会选这样一具身体，不是么？”克里斯打断了卡卡的话。  
“是的呢，”卡卡顺着克里斯的话，苦恼的摇摇头，“不是你错，也不是我的错，不是我们的错，但是我们都要承受惩罚。这可真不公平。”  
“至少有一个人，很快可以得到公平，从监狱里面逃出去了。”克里斯轻轻的把手覆盖在卡卡的手背上。  
卡卡粲然一笑：“是的呢。”说罢卡卡把书递给克里斯，“你打开看看。”  
克里斯不知道他想做什么，只能顺着他的话，把书打开。  
“约定：  
以后要学踢球，踢前场。  
要和朋友一起去吃巴西烤肉。  
要早起晨跑。  
要记得和爸爸妈妈说早安。  
要把我书架上的书看完。  
要好好的养我的小姑娘们。  
…………”  
“这是什么？”克里斯皱着眉毛，看见卡卡放松的让自己陷在床里，“我不是很明白你。”  
“这是让一个人从监狱里面逃出去的约定手册，是克里斯和卡卡的约定。”  
卡卡说话的声音渐渐的轻下去，他今天真的很累了，“我好困啊，如果我说着说着睡着了请帮我把门带上。”  
“克里斯，以后你就是卡卡了。”】

“结束了。”金球先生又一次拿起了杯子，里面的茶水全凉了。  
“什么，结束了？”我不满于他的草率，“后来呢？”  
“什么后来？”  
“就是这天以后的事情。”我捏着笔，胶套被我的指甲抠破了一个洞。  
“后来，一个月以后举行了一场小型的葬礼，那天下着大雨，所有人都穿着黑色的正装，撑着黑色的伞，潮湿黏腻，有人在哭，有人在发呆，而我看着棺木被土层埋葬，直到看不见。”金球先生终于不在用卡卡和克里斯来指代，“然后，我去学踢球，进了一线队，成了金球先生。”  
那么他究竟是卡卡还是克里斯呢？  
我很疑惑，我也这么问了。  
他的手机响了，他接起来，他后面还有行程，有人来催他了，他淡淡的说：“随便你，怎么想都可以，怎么写都随你。”他站起来，外面有车在等他。  
说句很老套的形容，他就像是融化在了门口的晨光里面。  
我突然有了灵感。


End file.
